


First Date

by scamvnder



Category: AC3 - Fandom, Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed III - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: Desmond and reader on their first date? I love your blog ugh ❤️ pls & ty love





	First Date

He’s so nervous that he nearly spills his glass of wine before you even get there. Desmond doesn’t date, preferring to keep his fucked up mess of a family and life far away from any potential partner, but after what happened with Abstergo and the apple he’s finally decided that maybe he should put himself out there. 

You walk into the restaurant and take his breath away and he rises to his feet so fast that he jostles the table with his knees and actually knocks over the glass, red staining the white tablecloth like blood. 

“Shit.” 

You’re laughing and its like a balm to his soul and his own laughter comes bubbling out of his lips before he can really help it, his cheeks dusted a like shade of pink. What a fucking disaster this is, he thinks. But you’re sweet and you’re helping him gather napkins and people are staring and he thinks briefly that maybe touching the pedestal should have killed him.

“Maybe we should get out of here?” 

Leaving has never sounded better and he quickly nods his head, knowing to look at least to look a little sheepish. You had probably been expecting some gentlemen, but instead you got a clumsy potty-mouth. 

“Yeah, that would be nice.”


End file.
